The Ruler and the Killer
by newage.storytellers
Summary: The plan didn't consist of Katniss Everdeen being the Mockingjay. And these people stick to the plan. (THG without Katniss and Peeta, and with agents of District 13. RP.)
1. Chapter 1: Self-righteous suicide

Okay, so uhm, guys, hi.

Foxface talking here. No, not the original one, of course. Just the girl who shamelessly stole her name to use it as a pseudonym so no one will track her down and kill her. In case you don't know, this is a role-play, one chapter written by a single, different person unless stated otherwise. I'll start, using the character Gretel Deleav as a puppet.

If you have a problem with shameless cursing, jokes about sex and dark stuff, and hormonal teenagers thinking about sex (though we behave relatively well, there won't be graphic sexual scenes here), you are probably reading the story of the wrong authors. We're teenagers, we can't help it.

I won't even warn you about violence here, because if you had a problem with that, you wouldn't be searching for Hunger Games fiction in the first place.

English is not our mother tongue, and in order to work on them, please point out our grammar mistakes. Preferably not insulting us in the process.

Reviews make us happy.

Have fun.

Also, making up weird-ass Panem-ish names is a pain-in-the-ass. It's hard to avoid just naming everyone Haymitch or Effie. Suggestions and help are appreciated.

WE DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES WORLD. WE DO OWN SOME OF THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO: RUBY AMBLISS, GRETEL DELEAV, VIKTOR, ALEX TURNER, LILY TURNER, ANNA ODAIR, ETHAN MASON, LYVENNIE, BEN DELEAV, SAM DELEAV, CYRUS DELEAV.

IF YOU STEAL ANYTHING, I'LL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY. WHILE LAUGHING.

Yours, except no, not really, because I'm not dumb enough to let a complete stranger own me without a good reason, and I'm just being polite here and not serious at all, Foxface.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Self-righteous, ahead of schedule suicide**

_(Eight years before)_

The sun shone bright up there, on the blue sky. The possible tributes for District 5 were all lined up, shifting their weight from one foot to another, all nervous faces and that whiteness of skin typical of the inhabitants of that area of Panem.

Whiteness of skin, of which Ruby lacked. She was tanned, probably because of the stupid amount of time she spent with Gretel and Viktor on the sea, swimming or fishing. Gretel, unlike her, merely had freckles blossoming out of every corner, despite the heavy layer of sunscreen she had to apply constantly, as she had a book opened on her lap but engaged in conversations with her friends nonetheless. Viktor had his sketchpad, were he fed his giant crush for clueless Gretel with amazing drawings of her, doing the most mundane things – smiling, laughing, reading, hugging her little brother.

Ruby tried to make herself small, as if she wasn't a couple of inches above average height, curling behind Gretel and hiding her face in the mass of red curls that was Gretel's short hair – who was the shortest girl of their age in a radium of twenty feet.

"Shhh", Gretel whispered, reaching behind her to squeeze at Ruby's hand, which were both clutching the back of Gretel's shirt.

Everyone in 13 knows what happened. Everyone knows that Gretel was supposed to volunteer when she was 15, when it would be safer for her.

But the sudden, even if of natural causes, death of the agent supposed to volunteer this time, required someone else to fill in his place. This year, they had no one but Haymitch mentoring the tributes, and they couldn't leave it like that. Not that Haymitch was incompetent (even though many people thought so) but they couldn't just throw all their cards on one old, alcoholic man. They needed someone young, someone who could occupy a seat and make an impression on the Capitol.

Everyone across Panem knows that the name Reaped that year was of Ruby Ambliss.

Everyone across Panem knows that Gretel Deleav volunteered on her place.

Gretel Deleav, the girl who barely talked, stepped forward, leaving Ruby's fingers grasping empty air where her best friend had been a second before, and declared in a clear voice:

"I volunteer as tribute."

Ruby was stunned to silence for a heartbeat, before she threw herself at her friend, clutching her shirt even tighter than before.

"No – Grets, you can't-", she panted, pupils blown.

"Ruby", said Gretel quietly. She glanced nervously over her shoulder to the Peacekeepers making their way toward her. Her fingers tugged gently at Ruby's. "Ruby, let go."

The Peacekeepers kept coming closer.

_"Ruby",_ Gretel whispered in a warning tone, and yeah, even though she was a dwarf and thin, the kid could take down someone three times her size in a second and had an edge to her voice enough to make anyone piss in their pants. Ruby included. So she let go, at the same moment hands closed around Gretel's arms and dragged her, stumbling over the gravel, walking past the mass of teens from either side of her – girls to the left, boys to the right.

Her green eyes swept over the boys, looking for Viktor's familiar dark blonde locks, or for Sammy's skinny frame, but the Peacekeeper at her side blocked part of her vision and the speed they were dragging her didn't really help.

_What the hell did you do?_, Gretel thought. _Oh, shit, what did I do?_

She looked over her shoulder to Ruby, who was biting at her knuckles with tears in her eyes. Couldn't let her best friend go to the Games. Especially not when Gretel had the training and the responsibility to do exactly that.

Her heart curled to the size of a walnut, and her lungs followed suit. Her whole body seemed to reduce before the eyes of her District, of the whole _Panem_ she knew was watching her. Her limbs became thin sticks, fragile. Her vision blurred at the edges, legs turned into water, her lungs couldn't get enough air...

Next thing Gretel knew for sure, was that she was standing there, beside District 5's escort, with the sun blinding her. She frowned at the gravelly path separating females from males humans, wondering if she had passed out or if her brain had shut down entirely. It did that sometimes, when she was too panicked.

"What's your name, sweetie?" the escort asked. Her hair was pink and shaped like a giant starfish at the back of her head, and she had glitter all over her body, with a tiny jewel here and there. Gretel couldn't help but wonder how long the Capitol people spent dressing up. Gretel herself just grabbed the first pair of clean jeans or shorts she put her eyes on, a t-shirt and tucked her hair into a ponytail if it was too messy or if the day was hot. She usually didn't even tie her shoelaces until she was in danger of tripping on them and breaking her nose.

She had to open and close her mouth mutely like a retarded fish twice before she found her voice. "Gretel. Gretel Casleen Deleav", she said, and almost flinched when her voice sounded louder than she'd expected. Apparently, the escort had shoved a microphone under her nose at some point.

"And how old are you?", the escort asked. What was her name? Lyven, Lieven...

"I'm-" Gretel's throat dried up. She wasn't like that, usually. She didn't get scared. She didn't scared when she was assaulted by that guy on the beach, or when the boys in her classroom picked on her. She wasn't scared of attacking them, or throwing herself in front of a car or a Peacekeeper to protect someone. She _was_ afraid of talking, though. "I'm 13", she forced out.

"And that sweet girl you just volunteered for", Lyvennie, that was it. "Is she your friend?"

Gretel saw Pa picking a crying Sammy up his arms and holding him there, tightly. But she hadn't spotted Viktor out of the crowd yet, or Ruby.

"Yes", she said. "She and Viktor..." Gretel stopped. _Only friends_ wouldn't do, because she liked to consider herself Alex's and Lily's friend, even though they didn't see each other outside their training sessions. _Best friends_ couldn't cover it, because Viktor and Ruby meant so much more than that. "They're family", she concluded. Yeah, that sounded good. They were family, as were Sammy and Pa and Ma, when she was alive.

"Own", Lyvennie put a hand to her chest. "That's so cute. Congratulations, Gretel Deleav, you are a tribute!"

Then she started to applaud, as so did the people before her.

Gretel wondered if Lyvennie was stupid, or just too alienated like everyone else in the Capitol to notice the dread and the disgust coming off of the population of District 5 in waves.

Gretel also wondered she was just as stupid at Lyvennie for volunteering to die two years ahead schedule.

Yep. She was definitely stupid.

* * *

I hope Lyvennie is a convincing Panem-ish name.


	2. Chapter 2: Stupidity in the name of love

Hey everyone, I'm Morgana Le Fay and as our friend Foxface already explained, this is a RP, so different people write with different characters. I'll write (mostly) in Anna Odair's point of view. Hope you enjoy it XD

Morgana Le Fay

* * *

"Fine, so, what would you do?"

"If..?"

"If you were chosen."

"I don't know. But if you were, I would do something stupid."

"What kind?"

"The one that you don't regret only because it was the right thing to do. For someone you can't live without."

Anna was walking in an indian line with lots of girls in the same age as her. She couldn't tell what exactly she was feeling, but she wasn't scared at all. She felt kind of free because that was the last time her name could be about to be picked. She was 17 now, and she couldn't wish another thing. The last year finally. No more worrying, no more sorrow,after everything she'd passed through she could finally have a life without that pain in the chest of the possibility of being thrown alone in somewhere she knew she couldn't get out. She tried to find Caleb, but he was so far away she could barely see his light brown hair. She was missing him by her side now. She was missing his arms comforting her when she was feeling bad. They started dating when they were 15 and they'd met each other three years before in the same situation they were now. She smiled at the thought of him, but a sharp and shrill voice interrupted her good thoughts.

- Well, well, well! Here we are District 4! - Kirstin, the girl in blue hair and fluorescent clothes on the stage, talked on the microphone making her voice sound louder and even more unbearable. Some teenagers applauded her and shouted for her to start it faster. Some people in District 4 liked the Hunger Games, not at the point of volunteering like on Districts 1 and 2, but they liked and wanted to be chosen. Yes, had nothing in their heads. Maybe that whole swimming thing had replaced their brains for seaweed, that's what Anna thought. Even though she was from the Fishery District and lived in front of the beach, she didn't know how to swim. And it didn't matter.

After some time wasted by the Capitol stupid video, Kirstin came back to the stage.

- Right boys, I know you are excited... - she smiled at them showing her silver teeth. -But now the girls will get, because we have the honor to call to the stage our most famous mentor: Finnick Odair!

Lots of girls shouted. "As if they don't see him everyday" Anna thought. She was sorry for him, she knew how hard it was. For everyone. When he won the games with 14, things didn't get better. Not really.

- And our lovely Mags... - she said not with the same enthusiasm. - Well, now that everybody is here, let's start the party! Girls first! - she hummed.

She took a paper off the big glass box and opened it slowly in suspense.

- And our female tribute is... - she stopped. She raised her eyebrow and her surprised face was saying that something unusual was happening. - I can't believe! The games this year will be really interesting...

She looked back at Finnick and Mags with a sarcastic smile.

- Good luck, mentors, because our female tribute this year is Anna Odair!

Everyone that was about to applaud, stayed in shock. Anna could barely believe her own ears.

- Do you guys find this last name a bit... familiar? - Kirstin said smiling.

But Anna was not listening. She wasn't seeing a thing. She couldn't move, couldn't think. "But if you were, I'd do some kind of stupidity." Caleb's voice echoed again and again inside her head driving her crazy. She put her hands between her dark brown hair and her ears and gave a silent shout. No. Everything again. Again. And this time, not with her brother, but with herself. Couldn't be. It couldn't be true. Why did she have to suffer that much? What had she done wrong? What sin was bad enough to be paid this way?

- Anna, dear? - Kirstin called her, but she didn't move. Peacekeepers started running toward the tiny thin girl with long dark straight hair and green eyes that were now red because of the tears.

Finnick stood up:

- No, let me talk to her. - he was holding Kirstin's arm so tight it was becoming red.

She could see the anger in his eyes and let him go. She stroked her arm while Finnick was getting out of the stage.

-Anna, please listen to me. Anna, it's me. Finnick. - He stood next to her with his arm around her shoulders. Her whole body was shaking and the voice of her brother was the only thing that was preventing her to fall apart. - We should go now. But I'm here with you.

They walked to the stage together and Finnick tried to make her sit on his chair, but she didn't want.

- Such a dramatic scene, hum? - Kirstin continued. - And, well, we had lost a lot of time here, let's go to the boys now... ah, Noah Hildsten.

The little 12 years old boy smiled and started walking when someone shouted in the middle of the crowd.

- I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!

- Well, well, how interesting! - Kirstin smiled. - Come here my boy.

Anna tried to look all around searching for the owners voice, but she could only see when he was up on the stage, by her side.

- What's your name, sweetie?- Kirstin put the microphone in front of the boy. He looked at Anna and both of them had tears in the eyes. "I'm sorry" she could lip-read from his mouth.

- I'm Caleb. Caleb Melbourn.

- I'm sorry Ceasar, - she apologized the camera - But, I really need to ask him a question that I bet the whole country can't wait until the interviews for an answer... Why did you volunteer?

- I'm sorry country, but you will have to wait. - Caleb answered.

- Oh, such a rebel guy. Tributes, keep one eye on him! Haha Just kidding, sweetie! - she squeezed his cheeks. - Applauses for the 74th Hunger Games tributes from District 4! Anna Odair and Caleb Melbourn!

Caleb turned and held Anna tight. She tried to hold him back, but she was too in shock to move.

- I love you.

- I love you more.

- I love you most.


	3. Chapter 3: All about revenge

- Lilian Turner!

The male voice announced the name on the stage and I could feel heads turning towards me. I knew I should go there. A look to my brother's frightened face confirmed that yes, Amadeus, the escort, had Reaped my name among thousand others.

But at the same time it didn't seem to be me. It wasn't supposed to be me. My turn would come soon. But I still had a last year before being thrown in the Arena in search of a symbol for the revolution which just needed a face to start, mad had been planned since the first Hunger Games edition.

My legs took me automatically throw the crowd of children who opened space ahead of me, the girls new a little less tense. The talk I'd had with my father in the morning came back to my mind:

"Why are you so nervous, Dad? It's not me this year yet."

"Not yet. But it will next year."

"You know that, I know that, and what's the point of dwell on it? I might not even need to go. Who knows the face of the rebellion isn't at home right now, about to be Reaped?"

But it brought me no solace for thinking like that. If that person was in this precise edition of the Hunger Games, that would mean one agent less. Especially Sam, who was my friend, although we didn't meet regularly.

"I know you, that's not what afflicts you, Dad."

"Talking like that, you sound just like your mother. It's nothing, Lilian. Just a bad feeling."

"Stop it. The worst that'll happen today is seeing an innocent stranger going to the Arena."

"It could be you, the fact that you're not being sent in mission doesn't discards the possibility of your Reaping, my daughter."

"Come on, my name's only in there five times."

He sighed.

"You forget that if the 13 has power to manipulate the Reaping, the Capitol has a power twice as big. Then can put you in there, even if only to get their revenge on your brother."

"Revenge? What for? Alex's victory, thank heavens, was pretty boring. For Capitol standards, I mean. He was basically smart and ran and hid, and then killed the last tribute by accident. The most ridiculous accident ever. If he had planned it, it wouldn't have worked."

"Exactly. He basically said that the Games were so stupid that he didn't even have to try to win. It was very unpopular among the citizens."

"Great, they hate us. Now, can we go?"

After that we'd walked to the Justice Building, with Alex. The day was pretty, no clouds, a bit chilly. We arrived early. Alex went to the stage, sit beside Beetee and Wiress, our neighbors, also Victors. I went to the side meant for girls at the age of 16, and my Dad joined the others too old to be sent on the catwalk. On District 3, we didn't have a square like in other Districts, the center of the city was a large avenue, where there was the commerce, the town hall, the school, and the best houses. The Victors Village, where I lived, was actually adjacent street to that avenue. In another street like that one, began the worker's houses, the poorest and largest layer of the population lived, this "neighborhood" extended parallel to the Avenue, and around that, were the factories. The big screen, the stage and the area meant for the candidates to tribute were in one end of the Avenue, beside the Justice Building. And the rest was spread behind it and on the catwalks.

Now I was standing in front of the bizarre Capitol escort, who had painted his face and body of gold, and wore a green suit, covered in feathers.

- Another Turner! Fantastic! Your parents must be so proud! Two children destined to the glory of the Hunger Games!

I stared at him unbelieving. Really? No, really? He probably got it, because he stalked away to Reap the male tribute.

- Chris Malesk. – A younger boy, brunnette, who I didn't know, but looked close to tears and unable to walk was pushed to the stage by the Peacekeepers.

They say mothers have a sixth sense, maybe mine had given a little bit of hers to her husband before she died. He, as usual, had been absolutely right. It was all about revenge. And it was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4: Snow is the Big Brother

So we already have more views than we'd been expecting! I really hope you're liking the story. Please, leave reviews! Even if to tell us our story is crap.

And about the chapter title? Yes, I did that.

Those who have read George Orwell's _1984_ know what I'm talking about.

Don't complain! The other option was _Snow. President Snow._ Because Snow is 007's evil counterpart. Or _You're taking 'reality show' way too seriously._

Will I do that again? Yes. Many times. One chapter shall be named _The brightest angel fell._ No, I'm not from a country whose mothertongue is English and yes, I've read _Macbeth._

Anyway, have fun!

-Foxface

* * *

**Chapter 4: Snow is the Big Brother**

The starfish in Lyvennie's hair was green this year, Sam noticed. He followed her with his eyes, her tiny steps over tall heels clicking on the stage floor on staccato, his own tapping the gravel nervously. Behind her, Gretel was sat, beside Melgaver, the other mentor. Her red, curly hair was let loose, falling an inch below her chin. From that distance, Sam couldn't see his sister's freckles, but he knew they were there, spread over her cheeks and nose. Just like Ma. The past two weeks Gretel had spent in District 5, going further and further into the sea with what was left of their family to see the stars, had made a difference. Usually, her freckles weren't so many. Especially since she won the Hunger Games and stayed most of her time in the Capitol.

"Hi-a, Sam", said a familiar voice next to Sam. He turned around, and saw Viktor standing there, all dark blonde hair and warm smiles. Technically, Viktor, who was already 21, wasn't supposed to be among the 17-year-olds. But if there was one thing Viktor _sucked_ at, was following the rules.

_Of course,_ Sam thought._ If he was good at following the rules, he wouldn't be Grets' friend_

"Hi-a, Viktor", Sam replied.

Looking at Viktor, he couldn't help but see the young boy, all messy hair and innocent smiles with a sketchpad on his hands at their front door, Gretel meeting him with a smile and a hug, then turning to Sam and saying:

_Sammy, I'll go out to the sea, but I'll be back soon. Promise._

Viktor, Ruby and Gretel met when they were eight and became best friends immediately, and Sam, as Gretel's little brother, had a good seat to watch from as the three of them grew from tiny kids who bickered over everything and liked to go to the sea to grown-ups who bickered over everything and liked to go to the sea. Some things hadn't changed over the years: Viktor still had his sketchpad, Ruby was still the only District 5 girl whose skin was tanned, Gretel was still that silent soldier who fought in her family's behalf tooth and nail, they all stayed out watching the stars until late and teased each other like there was no tomorrow. Sam, since he was eight, included.

Some other things, though, had changed. Viktor didn't throw his sketching collection on the wall out of frustration because "I wanted to draw a HUMAN not a MUTS FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE" and his platonic crush on Gretel was gone (or so he said), Ruby had forgotten all about convenient clothes and was all dresses and high-heels. Those were just a few examples, of course.

Now, Gretel. Gretel was the one who had _really_ changed.

Sam knew why she was staying there, in the Capitol. Gretel had known, too, what would happen if she went into the Arena then got out of there alive. She knew, from the start, that, as she put it: _You can't take a tribute out of the Arena, but you can't take the Arena out of a tribute._ She knew that she'd have to stay in the Capitol, with all the emotional garbage that came with participating in the Hunger Games, to be forced to do unspeakable things just so her loved ones wouldn't get killed.

Yet she'd gone and done it anyway. Because, _The needs of the few must not outweigh the needs of the many._

Sam knew damn well that he was kind of following the same path, but not really. Firstly, because he would have a leverage now. He had Gretel, Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, Wiress, Haymitch, Plutarch Heavensbee, Alex and other District 13 agents filling up seats to cover him. Gretel didn't have anyone but Haymitch at the time. Johanna, Finnick and Alex hadn't survived the Games yet, Heavensbee hadn't managed to get inside yet, and Beetee and Wiress weren't supposed to mentor anymore. He had all of those badass agents giving him cover, and he was also a bargain item. Gretel needed to have someone to be taken for her; otherwise, she'd misbehave. The Capitol needed to have a leverage on her, something to threaten her with, if they wanted her obedient and passive. They needed to be able to kill her little brother, Reap her little brother, torture her little brother, or do the same thing they were doing with her with her little brother.

According to all the variables in the equation, Sam wouldn't be forced to sell his body – at least, not in a close future.

He knew better than to push his luck, though. If Snow decided variable S was more trouble than he was worth, there were still variables V and R to work with. Also, V and R's family, and variable F, and A, and the families of those.

Sam was merely the most important variable. _The strongest leash_, as Gretel said. _I'd do anything for you. And they know that._

"Cloelia Taly!"

The announcement of the female tribute ripped Sam out of his reverie.

"Welcome back to Earth", Viktor whispered. Once upon a time, Sam had to turn his head back to look at the older boy – now, Viktor was the one to stand on his toes to be at eye level to Sam's nose.

"Tayly", Sam repeated, leaning closer to Viktor not to attract unwanted attention and clapping. "That name's familiar."

"Aye", Viktor was absentmindedly with the others. The Peaces wouldn't like to see two kids not clapping. "Her Pa creates mutts for the Games. Cannie lad. Cloelia, though, is a bit of a baheid."

Sam nodded, the information coming together inside his brain. When he identified Cloelia, he realized he had seen her quite often in school, and talked to once or twice. She had marking features: silvery blonde hair, straight as a ruler, falling all the way down to her waist and big, eyes, hazelnut brown. She was a little empty-headed, actually, while her father was a genius. She had told Sam about what his job in the Capitol, that he was a Genetics Expert. That was a pretty common job in 5, but only the best were asked to go to the Capitol. Her Pa had to be really smart.

"She's doomed", said Viktor, as Lyvennie shook Cloelia's small hand.

"Now, the boys", Lyvennie said. She sashayed to the other globe, her fingers swirled over the bunch of tiny, folded papers for a few seconds, during which everyone held their breaths. Sam prepared to say "I'm a volunteer" as soon as she announced. She finally chose one, and read out loud:

"Samuel Deleav."

_Wait._

Had Sam just been Reaped, or was he just going radge? Viktor's face was all the confirmation he needed.

He hadn't seen that coming. What had been supposed to happen was an innocent boy being Reaped and Sam volunteering in his place. But that wasn't what had happened. Of all the 6,392,017 inhabitants of District 5, _Sam_ was the one Reaped in the year he was supposed to volunteer.

Nope. Not a coincidence at all.

But he recovered, and made his way to the stage.

So, Snow wanted him in the Arena?

So be it.


	5. Chapter 5: Go on

Hey! We are so glad a lot of people are reading our story! From now, I'll write Anna's chapter in first person.

Hope you enjoy and continue reading it,

Morgana Le Fay

- Anna! - Caleb hugged me when he entered the train. My eyes were dry because I could not close them, neither cry. I just looked at everything. The food, the walls, the furniture... Something was wrong. This kind of luxury just ain't for us.

Caleb's body was warm and comforting and I could feel his raced heartbeats while I tried to continue breathing.

- Anna... - he whispered in my ear and ran his fingers through my long dark hair.

- Why? - I asked as tears started streaming down my face. - Why you did that?

- I had to protect you. I need to be one less person who will try to kill you. I couldn't let you go alone. If I did, I would regret to death.

- It might not be too far away now. Death, I mean. - I touched his light brown hair. So soft, so real. The only good thing which seemed reachable in the middle of a bad dream.

- Don't say that. You will live. That's why I'm here. To make sure of that.

- I can't handle it. - I felt my heart stop for one second and I held him closer when I could no more contain my tears. - How will I ever go on without you?

- Let me tell you something. I've felt so much lighter when I've met you and I prefer to die than to come back to darkness.

I tried to say something, but my voice failed. I felt almost drowned in my own tears. I was weak. I was scared. I was about to lose someone I loved... Again.

Kirstin entered the train in that moment screaming on how that moisture destroyed her hair.

- Twelve districts! Twelve districts and they had to send me to the fishery one! Look at my hair! And... It is smelling bad! Why they didn't send me to District 1 or 2?

- I ask myself that same question every single day. - Finnick said entering behind her. She ignored him and looked at us as Caleb let me go.

- Oh, please. We've had enough drama here. There's no one filming now you can stop with these tears and hiccups and lamentations. Save your pain for when we get to the Capitol. - she said sitting in a blue chair next to the cupcakes.

- Congratulations, Kirstin. You just lost a good moment to stay quiet. - Finnick hugged me. - Are you ok?

- I think so.

- Good, good everyone! This will be SO exciting! Not that I like you brother, sweetie... - Kirstin took a good look at my clothes - but the whole country does and, being his sister, you will have to... Meet the expectations.

- What? - I asked confused. I didn't really have realized about how Finnick is famous in the Capitol and how this was going to splash on me. If everybody in the Capitol was like Kirstin, I didn't want mutual love between us.

- C'mon Kirstin. It's too early to think about it. Let me talk to them first. - Finnick said guiding us to the room in the left.

- Ok, Finnick, dear. But you can't escape forever from what you know will happen sooner or later... - she said smiling while he closed the silver door behind us.

* * *

Brief reminder from Foxface.

Lily Turner's chapter was written by Meggie, the third story teller from the new age.

Just so you know.

-Foxface


	6. Chapter 6: A dangerous promise

Hi guys, Here is Meggie Folchart. I'm still astonished with the number of views that we have, much more than I expected. About this chapter, it's Alex Turner point of view. Well, Morgana created him, in another story that we wrote together, as a secondary character, and then I picked him for me and put the guy in the foreground. He was a bad boy, who had a rock band and wore leather jackets, but suddenly he became a jerk, cute with his sister, but completely nonsense. I don't know how it happened (sometimes our characters come alive and we can't control them). Even if he looks more serious in this chapter, you will see (or not), that he actually is stupid, in an adorable way.

-Meggie

The room, a long time ago, should've been cozy. Now it smelled like mould, the mahogany that covers the walls was moth-eaten and the only furniture was an old, red couch and a coffee table, where someone had put a dirty glass of water. This decadence matched with the Justice hall in ruins of the district 3.

I still couldn't believe that Lily had been selected. Ok, next year she would have been a volunteer, as I had, as it was supposed to be since we accepted to work for the revolution cause; but the thing is, she wasn't prepared. Lily had trained half of her life for that moment, but she wasn't prepared for the Arena, no one was.

I didn't have fans in the Capitol. I didn't get involved in many fights, so why would someone offer me money, jewels or an amazing life in the City? It was a strategy: what is the point in kill those kids if one of them could have the potential to be the face of the rebellion? In the other and less nonsense hand I had a good reception at the Victory Tour; at least there wasn't any parent looking at me in an accusatory way.

-Mr. Turner – A peacekeeper opened the door – There's a person who wants to talk to you, before you leave.

-Mentors don't receive visitors. – Apparently our lives were not in danger.

-This person was insistent, so I thought that it wouldn't be a problem.

For sure this men was new in the job, experienced peacekeepers were never so kind.

-Ok. Let him enter. Probably was just my father coming to say goodbye, or Beetee to give a last advice.

He left and moments later, an unknown woman, thin, pale, with red and swollen eyes, wearing a brown dress took his place.

-Mr. Turner. Hi, I'm Susan Malesk.

Oh, Great! The mother of the male tribute. I admit it, I hadn't even thought about that boy yet.

-Listen, I know that you are the brother of the girl, Lilian. I would never ask you that, but I'm so terrified, Mr. Turner. – She started to cry. – Chris is my only child. I can't let him go without beg you to look after him. – I couldn't understand her words because of the sobs.

Chris was 13, weak and had never hold a knife in his life, no chances of winning, but I was ashamed for haven't even considered him until now, and while that woman cried and humiliated herself for a boy she didn't know I wanted to say that I would make everything possible to keep her son alive, but I knew that in the moment when I have to choose one I would safe Lily, but I must try, for Susan.

- Mrs. I promise that I won't abandon Chris in the Arena, and I will train him.

She cleared the tears in her face and reached out for me.

-Thank you. Good luck for your sister. I could see in her eyes that she really wishes that.

Some minutes later a different peacekeeper come and took me to the train station. Where I joined the others: Lily, Chris, Amadeus and Wiress, my partner as a mentor. I held my sister's hand and hesitant put the other hand in Malesk shoulder while we entered the train.


	7. Chapter 7: It'll be okay

It didn't take over five seconds for Viktor and Ruby to show up once the Peacekeepers (or Peaces, as most of the District 5 population called them – they liked to shorten down words) allowed friends and families to say their goodbyes to the walking corpses.

When they did, Sam barely had time to stand up in a start at the sound of the door opening before arms threw themselves around his neck, nearly choking him to death, and his world had been obscured by straight, raven black hair.

Over Ruby's shoulder, Sam saw Viktor closing the door then leaning against it, in his usually so alive eyes with that twinkle of good humor, lacking thereof. His mouth, usually upturned in the corners, was now a sad line, and he was slouched against a solid surface. Not as if he didn't give a damn about whatever it was happening – he usually _didn't_ give a damn about whatever was happening-, but as if he was tired and hopeless. He probably was.

Ruby unfolded herself from Sam, and although she was tall, Sam was taller, and she had had to stand on her tiptoes to hug him.

"I can't believe you were Reaped", she said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah", Sam replied, voice husky.

"This can't be a coincidence", Viktor said, a light crease between his eyebrows meaning he was mulling over something. On that case, _something_ was pretty obvious. "You get Reaped the year you were supposed to volunteer? I mean, what the hell?"

"The Capitol manipulates the Reaping, everybody knows that", Ruby folded her arms. "And I've been askin' around. Apparently, yer not the only young sibling of a Victor who got Reaped this year."

A terrible possibility set into Sam's mind, at the same time dread settled in his stomach. "What?", he asked, throat dry like sandpaper. He bit the tip of his tongue, trying to force himself to calm down.

"Last year, two Victors said that the other Victors got along 'behind the cameras'. They gave each other advice 'n' compared experiences, that kinda stuff. I guess that's too friendly for Capitol standards", Viktor said. "I'm not surprised they're tryin' to break the 'good atmosphere' there."

_Fuck._ "Who – who else got Reaped?"

"Well, this is where it gets tricky. Trickier." Viktor rubbed the back of his neck, as he and Ruby exchanged glances. Viktor's neck rubs meant that he had to say something he desperately _didn't_ want to say – or rather, didn't want to be true in the first place. "I asked for Finnick Odair and Alex Turner, 'cause, y'know, they're the ones Gretel's close to. Finnick's sister, Anna; and Alex's sister, Lily. They were Reaped too."

Sam felt as if his heart suddenly stopped, just to start beating again in a frantic speed. "W-What?", he stuttered. He had to ask – he _must_ have heard him wrong, must he not? "Anna Odair and Lily Turner?"

It had taken all of his might to say Lily's name the same way he'd said Anna's. Viktor and Ruby didn't even imagine he knew Lily. _Couldn't_ imagine. They couldn't know she affected him slightly.

Viktor nodded. Apparently, he had blamed the friendship _Gretel_ had with the other Victors for Sam's nervousness. He was fairly sure his eyes were wide, but he couldn't help it.

"Yea", Vik said. "Those two."

"I'm sorry, Sam", Ruby touched his arm gently, just above his elbow. Her touch was familiar.

"Johanna Mason", Sam blurted out. "Gretel is friends with Johanna Mason too. I think she has a little brother. Ethan. He should be around my age now. He's gonna get Reaped. I'm sure." He let out his air in a hiss. "Damn. The Victors are gonna be hectic. Gretel's gonna be heartbroken." She probably was, already. Gretel had a knack for knowing everything before everyone else.

"Long story short: we're damned."

Biting down on his lip, Sam hesitated, raising a hand to knock softly on Gretel's bedroom door. He knew he didn't have to, but something about how that situation was _alien _– don't even let him get started on it – told him that the rules he had grown up with didn't apply here.

So he knocked on Gretel's bedroom door feeling way too anxious.

"Grets?" he called quietly. "It's Sam."

There was some quiet shuffling around the bedroom, quiet enough so untrained ears wouldn't catch on, and Sam waited for a few seconds, before the door opened just wide enough so an arm was coming out, fisting in Sam's shirt then pulling him in. He was pulled into a darkness, threw his palms against the wall for support as the door closed behind him quietly but quickly.

" 'f anyone asks", Gretel said. "Am asleep, get it?"

Sam nodded. The room was dark, but he could still see the bright crimson red of her hair. She walked away from him, and seconds later, a light turned on from the other side of her bedroom. She squinted her eyes shut and blinked, until they adjusted to the sudden brightness.

She sat on her bed, and patted it beside her for Sam to do the same. He obliged. Her hair was bushy, dark bags under her green eyes, sleeplessness written all over her face.

The big shirt reaching her mid-thigh saying IS THERE A SCHOLARSHIP FOR TRYING? made him crack a smile, though.

"You talked to 'em?" Sam asked, his elbows propped up on his legs.

Gretel snorted. As predicted, he didn't have to tell her anything – Gretel already knew what exactly he was talking about. His sister was a genius. If she weren't, she wouldn't have won the Hunger Games at the tender age of 13. "What would I talk to them aboot? _Why_ would I talk to them at all? Just to confirm the obvious? What we already know? No – our energy would be better spent in thinkin' a way through this."

Sam sighed. She was right, of course. What had happened was pretty obvious – and irreversible. They couldn't change that. Not when the whole Panem saw it.

"What do ya suggest we do?" he asked.

"What can we do?" Gretel replied. "You and Lily – and, accordin' to good ol' logic, Ethan – are gettin' thrown in that Arena 'n' told to fight each other to death. Now, one of you three better find a way to get out alive with as many allies as possible." The already sad look she had constantly on her face – too well-disguised for someone who didn't know her as well as Sam did to notice – saddened even further. "I know I can't ask that of ya, or of _anyone,_ but if an opportunity arises to get Anna Odair out of the Arena as unscathed as possible... please take it, Sammy."

Sam nodded. "Of course I will, Gretel. But I just..." Sam closed his eyes, head hung low. "I dunno what to do."

He felt her hand playing with his hair, massaging the back of his scalp.

"It'll be okay, Sammy", she said softly, as surely as she always had. "As long as I'm around, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."


End file.
